Barrier strips are used as the interconnection devices for many types of electrical products. These strips typically have bases formed from an insulating material such as plastic with electrical connections arranged in a row along the base. The electrical connections are separated by vertical members of insulating material which prevent accidental shorting of one connector to the other. This is particularly important with screw terminal type connections, where the fastening screwdriver might accidentally slip off the screw terminal and provide a short circuit path to the next connection. Further, once the external connections are made to the barrier strip, it is important to cover the exposed connections to prevent accidental contact of the terminals. In addition, once covered, each position on the barrier strip should be marked with the appropriate circuit identification. The markings are most preferably placed on the barrier strip cover. Finally, the barrier strip covers must be easy to remove and install, particularly when visibility is poor and when connections must be made in awkward locations.
One particular application of the present invention is two power distribution panels used in automobiles. Such panels typically have many wires connected to the panel. The present invention is a barrier strip cover which snapably engages the vertical members which separate the various electrical connections along the barrier strip.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a barrier strip having a cover which can be easily attached with the proper orientation and easily removed.